Adams' Bizarre Adventure
by Bruva Lucius
Summary: A dumb adventure about a kid who does stuff when he's dreaming. Not meant for seriousness at all.


Adams' Bizarre Adventure

Adam McKee was a crazy guy. He had a crazy life filled with infinite bottles of Pepsi max and bread rolls.

He was at college one day and he was reading the latest chapter of One Piece while listening to the newest Triple Axis Podcast episode. He was so relaxed on the bus as his annoying friend Luke wasn't there talking about his 'memes' so he had a quick nap before getting off the bus.

/

Adam woke up in a rather strange place. He looked around and saw trees everywhere! "God damnit I'm in a forest!" He exclaimed, he couldn't see anyone that he knew on the bus, he didn't know what to make of this! He decided it would be best to explore the island because standing around would be like that one anime. Y'know, that one anime?!

Suddenly, while exploring the island he ran into a familiar looking guy. He had short blue hair and a weird face. His teeth were massive! Adam couldn't believe his eyes; he knew this man! He knew him very well… Buggy The Clown.

"Nyehehehehehe! You look like you could use something to eat boy! Nyehehehe!

Buggy then passed a piece of mysterious half piece of fruit to Adam. He examined it closely to see if there were any vile parts to it. It was purple with swirls on the outside. It almost looked like a pineapple because of its green leaves at the top.

Luckily enough, Adam loved pineapples! Adam then decided that the fruit was safe enough and started eating it. Once he was done he felt… disconnected from reality. Something was off. He suddenly realised that he couldn't see his arms! His arms were floating away from him! This scared Adam for a second but then he realised… This was the chop-chop fruit! Adam started shaking out of how hype this was.

Then he thought! He could change the One Piece timeline! He could team up with Buggy the Clown and have a great adventure with one of his favourite One Piece characters!

Buggy shouted, "Nyehehehe! You've discovered the abilities of my chop-chop fruit! Thanks to my gift you can divide your body into bits and pieces! You should repay me by joining me to defeat my enemies!" "Eh sure I guess…" Adam lazily replied to his rather large request. "Nyehehehehe! Excellent my boy!"

And so Buggy led Adam away to where they would plan how to defeat Buggys' enemies.

/

While Adam and Buggy were walking along, Adam somehow managed to have the latest volume of One Piece and was reading it when Buggy became curious about what he was reading.

"What are ya reading kid? It looks really weird, nyehehehe!" Buggy questioned oddly. "Aw yeah man, it's the latest volume of One Piece and its really hype! You should really check it out its really good!"

"ONE PIECE?! YOU KNOW WHERE THE ONE PIECE IS?!" Buggy screamed "Yeah man, Araki finally finished One Piece and its really hype! Luffy's going gear 5th against the big bad of One Piece!"

"LUFFY?! YOU KNOW THAT BRAT?!" Buggy exclaimed. "Oh yeah, I know all about him and One Piece, im a big fan you know!"

"You must know how to defeat him then right kid?! Nyehehehehe! We don't even need to plan, we can go destroy that brat right now, nyehehehehe!"

Adam and Buggy had decided to move out to confront Luffy and his gang of misfits at Marineford in order to pay back his debt to Buggy.

"Oh man this is really hype!" Adam was psyching himself up for the fight with the Strawhat Pirates

And so, Adam and Buggy journeyed to Marineford to engage the Strawhat Pirates…

/

Ace was on really clutching at straws now. He was going to be executed and wouldn't get to see his brother again, this really was a bad time for him. He needed to get out and see Whitebeard again. He felt lonely without Whitebeard to embrace him, care for him and make him feel whole…

/

Meanwhile, Luffy and Whitebeard were advancing up towards Marineford in hopes of retrieving Ace from captivity.

"God damnit I really wanna be pirate king man!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed "Gurarararara! That's a good joke kid, you got spunk. Let's get right into the news boy!" And so Luffy and Whitebeard decided to team up in order to save Ace from certain execution

"Oh yeah man, I forgot that Ace was going to get killed before he was supposed to I probably should've told you about that…" Luffy remarked lazily

"Hohoho boy! That's some pretty useful information, it only means that we need to rescue Ace quicker however! Come boy, lets hurry this business up!" Whitebeard was getting hyped over the fight to come and

/

"Man this is fucked up!" Adam exclaimed upon seeing the state that Marineford was in. Marineford has marines and pirates everywhere and they were all fighting hard for their right to control the grand line.

"Nyehehe, yeah kid that's what war is about, now come on we need to find ourselves the execution stand where a close friend of Luffy is being held!" Buggy began surveying the land to try and find the execution stand.

"Nyahaha! Bingo my boy, follow me and try not to follow behind!" Buggy raced off towards the execution stand to find Ace and to ruin Luffys' day.

/

Dolflamingo was enjoying this sight, all the pirates and marine just killing each other and was just laughing at the whole spectacle

"Hehehehehe! This is just delightful! Truly wonderful! Keep it coming you fools!" Dolflamingo exclaimed with fervour.

Meanwhile, Luffy had been launched over the encircling wall and had attempted to fight the three admirals guarding Ace and the execution team he was with. Luffy was defeated easily. However, Luffy was injected with adrenaline by Ivankov and was once again ready to put his life on the Line for Ace.

"This time for sure!" Luffy once again charged the execution stand whilst unleashing a burst of Haki and knocked most of the stage out of commission.

"This boy… That's it! Everyone, back Luffy up and help him. I'm putting everything on the Will of the D!" Whitebeard roared.

Luffy was glad to see that a slab of rock formed a bridge for him to run up onto the execution stand. However, Garp appeared in front of Luffy.

"Sorry kid! I'm just doing my job!" Garp prepared to attack but was suddenly attacked by Luffy and knocked off the bridge

Admiral Sengoku then grew tired and activated his devil fruit powers. "Looks like I have to do this execution myself then!" He turned into a giant Buddha and attempted to kill Ace but was stopped by a Candle Wall from Galdino

"Luffy! Catch this!" Galdino had made a wax key and threw it to Luffy. He caught the key and then freed Ace.

Whitebeard then proceeded to collapse the whole of Marineford to make sure their main base was gone forever.

With the mission completed Whitebeard made to signal for his men to retreat so he can deal with the rest of it.

"Guahahaha! Did you decide to become a coward, Whitebeard! I thought you were the strongest man of them all!"

This triggered Ace massively and he decided to go against his orders and engage Akainu with his Fire Fist powers. Only for his fists to get burnt by Akainus' superior magma powers.

"The fact that you both exist is a crime to humanity itself, prepare for Justice you two!"

/

"Holy shit what happened here?" Adam was mesmerized as to why the whole place was in ruins

"It looks like the war has reached near the end, we have do something to change it… Luffy must pay! Come boy, we need to do this!" Buggy then ran to were Akainu was and used his Chop-Chop Fruit to slice at Akainu.

Adam seen Buggy run ahead and decided to run behind him. He could get the drop on these guys…

"Buggy?! How dare you do this to me! Don't you want these guys dead?! You're an absolute madman!" Akainu had lost it after his kill was stopped by Buggy.

"Yeah that's right! You and me big guy! One on one! Mano y mano! Bring it on!" Buggy challenged Akainu as part of his cunning plan…

/

Adam walked up to Ace and Luffy casually and started talking to them. "Hey guys, what's up? You look kind of dead!" Adam stated casually

"We just fought one bloody fight, in order to save this guy! He's my bro, Ace!" "Wait what? You're Ace? The Fire Fist Guy?" Adam questioned the duo.

"Yep, I'm Ace, this is Luffy, my little brother!" Ace stated happily.

Suddenly, Adam started laughing like a madman.

"Bwahahahha! You're all cucks! You couldn't even beat that Akainu guy! Bwahahaha!"

"What the hell do you know? I bet you're one of those guys that like goth girls! You degenerate! Just go and kill yourself!"

Adam stopped laughing. He looked down and tension rose around the three

"…r 4th" Adam whispered to himself

"You say something lolicon man?" Ace questioned Adam

"GEAR 4TH! Prepare yourself! You never insult a Mckee and his goth girls!"

Adam suddenly grew in size and black flame marks grew over his body and black marks then appeared along his eyes

"Take this! Chop-Chop no Craustism!" Adam split into parts and began cutting into both Luffy and Ace!

"And one for the road! Dynamite Punch!" Adam moved to line himself, Ace and Luffy up together and threw a strong, decisive punch that ripped through both Luffy and Ace.

"That's right you cucks! You don't mess with my waifus!" Adam screamed insanely

/

Adam woke up from his daydream and wondered why he was so messed up in the head to kill Ace and Luffy. "Ah fuck it, im gonna listen to the newest sleepy cabin podcast". Adam then continued his day as normal.

To be continued?


End file.
